Sonic X New Generation A New Adventure
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Set 2 years after the Metarex saga. 3 friends prepare to watch a meteor shower one night, but when a ship crashes and they find a young Seedrian girl, their lives will change forever. I messed up some in here, when it said 10 yrs I meant 2 yrs had passed.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic X- New Generation

Chapter 1- A New Arrival

On a far away planet called Mobius, a meteor shower was about to take place. The inhabitants were all preparing for the glorius show. Little did they know something else was heading their way.

Three anthros and a chao were preparing for the show by spreading a blanket and setting up a camera. One was a young fox that was fern green with blue eyes and two tails. Another was a hedgehog that was olive green with green eyes, and a yellow dress with matching boots. The last was the youngest of the group, a rabbit with pink and white fur, a white dress, and pink and orange shoes. The chao was sky blue with a cherry red bauble.

"Is it almost time for the meteor shower to start, Olive?" the rabbit asked.

"Almost, just a little longer Strawberry." the hedgehog answered.

"It's been 10 years since the last one. If I'm not mistaken, that was when Sonic and his friends started the fight against the Metarex. Then they traveled across space to get the Chaos emeralds so they could beat the Metarex and-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know Fern. That story's been told a bunch a times." Olive interupted the fox.

"Sorry. It's just such a cool story and all."

"Yeah, lot's of action, adventure-" Strawberry was interupted by Olive.

"And romance! Tails and Cosmo, Sonic and Amy. They look so cute together!"

"Yeah, anyway. Hey, look!" Fern exclaimed, pointing at the sky. A streak of light announced the start of the shower. Fern turned on the camera to start recording. 2 minutes passed before Strawberry pointed something out.

"Hey, look. That meteor's heading right for us!" she yelled. Indeed, a bright object was heading in their direction.

"Waaah!" they screamed as they scrambled up and outta the way.

The so called meteor flew over them and hit the ground, sliding into the nearby forest.

"What was that? It didn't look like a meteor." Olive asked.

"Let's go find out." Fern said, starting to jog in the direction. Olive, Strawberry, and Cherry followed him.

Finding the object wasn't hard. It had left a deep trench in the ground and destroyed trees behind it. They found the object in a hole.

"It...looks like a ship." Olive murmered.

"Look, there's someone down their." Strawberry said as she pointed. A young girl lay beside the ship. She let out a moan.

"Come on, we gotta help her!" Olive exclaimed as she jumped down into the hole. Fern followed her, followed by Strawberry and Cherry. Olive picked up the girl. She had blue hair, a top the same shade of blue with dark pink trim and cuffs, a light pink petal skirt with a blue trim on the bottom ends, light pink tights, blue shoes, and two rose buds the same shade of pink on either side of her head. On the front of her top was an amulet that was also the same shade of pink.

"Fern, your house is closest. We'll take her their. You go on ahead and prepare a bed for her. We'll be there in about 9 minutes." Olive ordered.

"Roger that." Fern agreed. He spun his tails and took to the air and flew off.

"Hey Olive, do you think she'll be alright?" Strawberry asked.

"I think so. Right now I can tell she needs rest. We'll figure out her story later. But I do know this, she is definantly not from our planet." the hedgehog answered.

"No duh. I could tell that, since she came from a spaceship. Let's get her to Fern's place." Strawberry said. "Chao!" Cherry chimed in agreement.

End of Chapter 1 ============================================

Well, R&R please! Fern, Olive, Strawberry, Cherry, and the girl from space belong to me.(The girl's name will be revealed in the next chapter.)

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, and the Metarex belong to SEGA. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic X New Generation

Part 2- Identities, Mysteries, and a Second Arrival

At Fern's house, the mysterious young girl was asleep on a couch with a blanket over her. Fern was sitting in front of her in a chair, and Olive, Strawberry, and Cherry were fixing a snack. The girl let out a soft moan, and her eyes scrunched up a little before opening halfway. She couldn't see much in the bright light. Her purple eyes saw the outline of a fox, and she suddenly sat up with a shriek.

"Hey, calm down, miss!" a unfamiliar voice urged calmly.

"Wha...who are you?" she asked nervously.

"It's ok. We're not gonna hurt you." the same voice assured her. Her eyes focused, and she saw a green fox, a green hedgehog, a pink and white rabbit, and a chao with a cherry red bauble. She relaxed somewhat when she realised the fox wasn't who she thought he was.

"Who are you?" she questioned again.

"My name's Fern the Fox."

"I'm Olive the Hedgehog."

"I'm Strawberry Rabbit, and this is my Chao friend Cherry."

"What's your name, miss?" Fern asked.

"I...I'm Lulu the Seedrian. Would you mind telling me where I am and on what planet?"

"This is my house. As for the planet, this is Mobius. Where are you from?" Fern asked.

"...I don't know..."

"You don't know? What do you know?" Strawberry asked.

"I can't tell you...I'll only endanger you as well..."

A ship was approaching Mobius. A screen showed the planet, while someone looked at it with an evil grin on their face. The planet was zoomed in on, and the small ship Lulu arrived in appeared on screen. The mysterious figure's grin widened.

"There you are..."

"Endanger us? From what?" Olive asked. Before Lulu could answer, the sound of heavy machinery filled the air.

"What's that?" Strawberry asked. She and Fern went to the window. A ship was landing.

"It's a ship. Wonder what it's doing here." Fern murmured.

"You shouldn't get up honey." Olive said. They turned halfway to see Lulu getting up with Olive helping her. Lulu walked over to the window and stared sadly at the ship.

"He found me already..." she murmured.

"Who found you?" Fern asked in confusion.

"...Fang..."  
============================================================= End of Chapter 2.

Who is Fang, and why is he after Lulu? Stay tuned to find out!

All characters so far belong to me. 


End file.
